


Coming Home

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

The bag on Sam’s shoulder is heavy, but Sam doesn’t want to put it down.

He stands at the foot of the steps to a house.

The house is old. That’s Sam’s first thought.

It’s old, but not large. It’s not a stately manor, though maybe it was at one time. It’s the kind of house he wanted a one time. The type he’d looked at while saving up for the engagement ring.

Lifetimes ago.

A little white dog runs up to Sam’s feet and barks once. Sam bends down to pet him. “Hey, buddy,” Sam says, rubbing behind his ears.

The dog wags his tail. “Why do I think your names Jokester or something like that?”

The dog barks again and runs off towards the front door. He stops and looks back at Sam, barks again.

Sam laughs and hefts his bag back onto his shoulder.

He climbs up the steps, and with each one he feels a little lighter. It’s weird. Like his bag that felt so heavy has gotten lighter.

When he reaches the door he pauses. Almost afraid.

Then door opens and there he is.

Gabriel, stands in the door way. The lights framed behind his head giving his head a haloed look. He looks perfect.

“Thought you’d never get here,” Gabriel says smiling. “Your idiot brother is eating all the cookies and my idiot brother is letting him.”

Sam laughs and drops the bag on the porch.

“Sorry it took so long,” Sam says stepping forward.

Gabriel’s face softens, his smile turns fond. “Worth the wait,” he says softly and reaches out his hand.

Sam takes it and steps inside the house with Gabriel.

“Welcome home, Sammy,” Gabriel whispers and kisses him.

The door closes.


End file.
